


Looking Back

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Donna and the dynamos reconnect, and Donna has a question for Rosie that’s been nagging at her for a long time.





	Looking Back

"Oh my god," Donna yelled down the dock. "I’ve missed you two so much!"

Rosie steadied Tanya as her shoe got stuck in between the boards of the dock. Tanya tried to wave as she pried her heel out from its trap. Rosie gave a wide grin down Donna's way and as soon as the shoe had been wrenched free, the two of them ran down the dock and greeted Donna with a hug.

"It’s just like old times," Rosie said.

"Emphasis on old," Tanya added, rolling her eyes. Donna playfully swatted at her, ignoring the knock at their age.

"Come on," Donna encouraged, "let’s go gossip like teenagers." The three women giggled as they followed Donna to their room. They spent time reminiscing, laughing, drinking, a lot of drinking and laughing some more.

"You know something," Donna said, now sufficiently drunk.

"What," Tanya asked.

"Do you remember when we all used to talk about our crushes back in college?"

"Yeah, sure. I remember you going on for days about the latest guy you were into. What about it," Rosie inquired.

"Well I don’t remember you ever telling us who you liked," she said. "Tanya I recall a few stories from, but I’m drawing a blank on you, Rosie."

"Yeah, well maybe I just didn’t fancy anyone," Rosie

"Oh, come now, you can tell us. It’s all in the past anyhow. It’s not like you’re going to see the man tomorrow," Tanya argued, not letting Rosie brush it off so easily.

"No, I mean it, I never really fancied anyone," Rosie insisted.

"Get her another drink, Donna. We'll open her up," Tanya teased.

Rosie sighed. They were nothing if not persistent. "If I tell you will you stop this madness?"

"Alright," Tanya agreed and Donna nodded along.

"It was Tanya," Rosie said. Both Donna and Tanya let loose an audible gasp. "Oh god I’m going to regret this in the morning," Rosie mumbled to herself before she continued. "You were hard not to fall in love with," she admitted. "You were glamorous, outgoing, beautiful. You still are."

Tanya almost wanted to crack a joke, or to throw out a one liner that would get them all laughing again, but she couldn’t. Something about what Rosie just confessed to her sobered her up a bit. She couldn’t do that, it would be cruel and she wasn’t in the business of being cruel. "Why’d you never tell me," she asked instead.

"Never thought I was good enough for you probably," Rosie said.

"You were always good enough," Tanya said earnestly.

"Kiss, kiss," Donna began to chant.

Tanya threw a pillow at her. "Now you’ve ruined the moment," she joked, but she also meant it.

Another hour passed and the topic was near forgotten. Donna had passed out on the floor and Rosie and Tanya, still awake, shared one of the beds. "Is she out," Rosie asked.

Tanya peeked over the edge of the bed, spotting a sleeping Donna. "Yep," she confirmed.

"Wondered why it was so quiet in here," Rosie quipped. Tanya quietly laughed.

"Guess I can do this now," Tanya said, and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Rosie’s lips. Tanya pulled away and neither of them said a word, they just drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Rosie/Tanya, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
